1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for forming fibrous structures including unidirectionally oriented fibers, as well as composite structures based on such fibrous structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various unidirectionally oriented fiber structures are known. These structures comprise a plurality of commonly aligned fibers which extend in a general co-planar relationship. Such structures formed from high tenacity fibers have found significant usage in ballistic, structural and other applications. In one typical structure, a plurality of oriented fiber structures are formed into a multi-ply composite in which adjacent plies are oriented at an angle with respect to each other. Two or more of the adjacent plies may be laminated to each other, and a plurality of such laminated plies are formed into a composite structure.
The oriented fiber structures are typically coated or impregnated with a matrix resin, which may be a thermoplastic, thermosetting or elastomeric material. Such composite structures have been successfully used in ballistic resistant products such as body vests, structural panels and the like.
It would be desirable to provide a unidirectionally oriented fiber structure which had improved uniformity, which may result in improved ballistic or structural properties.